


Neji One-shot

by Tamakis_sun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Happy Ending, Kinda dom, Lovers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Welcome Home Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakis_sun/pseuds/Tamakis_sun
Summary: A neji-one shot that is inspired by a picture i saw of him looking like a whole MAN. You come home and want to "control" him for one night but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Neji One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a fic i wrote that expands upon a tweet i made lmao

Trudging up the stairs to your apartment, you hear the creak in the stairs with every step taken. It’s been a long day and you just want to relax with Neji on the couch. Finally reaching the entrance, you shut the door to your home and slowly remove your shoes. The thud of a knife hitting a cutting board can be heard from the entryway. 

Walking quietly to the kitchen where Neji was preparing food, you step up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist squeezing him tight. Pressing your nose between his shoulder blades, “I missed you,” you mumbled into his back. 

“I missed you too. It was a week too long,” he responds smiling to himself, pleased to be in your arms. 

You can smell his familiar scent. The smell of his natural musk is reminiscent of the times you were kids and you would watch him train from behind a tree. He was always so talented and determined to become a great shinobi. He’s always been so powerful. And strong. And authoritative. You loved that most about him, when he’d dominate you and bring you to complete ecstasy.

As much as you loved being submissive in the bedroom for him, you always wondered what it would be like to see Neji be the submissive one. He has always had a commanding aura in the bedroom. Smirking, you think of an idea to trick him into being submissive for a night. He would never willingly allow you to take the reins. He wasn’t one to be broken so easily.

“Hey Neji, what are the odds you let me do whatever I want to you tonight?” you playfully question, your face nuzzled between his shoulder blades.

“What do you mean?” He stops chopping. 

“I mean...” you drag your hands under his shirt, lightly running your fingers across his stomach.  
“I get to be the boss in the bedroom tonight.” Fingers raising further up to rub his chest. 

“You are always in charge and I just wanna see...” your hands lower to his waist.

Neji grasps your hands “I don’t play silly little games babe.” He turns around in your arms and caresses both sides of your face.

“Come on please,” you pucker your bottom lip and widen your eyes. 

Neji smiles. “Ok, one game and that’s it. How does it work?”

A huge smile appears on your face. Finally a chance to dominate Neji for once. 

Jumping back, you excitedly amble on, “Ok so we pick a range of numbers like one through ten. Then we each have to say a number in that range on the count of three. If we say the same number then I win, if we don’t, then you win.”

Neji smirked, “Ok let’s begin.”

“Ok let’s do one through ten. On the count of three.

“One. Two. Three.”

Eight echoes through the kitchen.

Gasping, you hug Neji close to you. “Ha! I win.”

He narrows his eyes and looks down at you for a few seconds. “Fine, you win. I’m all yours tonight.” He smirks. “But let me finish dinner first then I’m all yours.” He kisses your forehead.

Nodding your head, you release him from your cage. Walking around him to grab the plates and silverware to set the dinner table, you grin through the rest of dinner. 

\-----------------------

You were getting impatient. He was eating unusually slow. You couldn’t watch him pick up his fork and hesitantly hover over his plate one more time. 

“Are you done yet?”

Neji’s smiles, “No not yet. What’s the rush?” 

“I have been thinking about this all day and it’s finally going to happen. Now you’re taking your sweet time to tease me. Get up, you’re done with dinner,” you abruptly stand. The screech of the chair swiftly going across the floor could be heard from outside your apartment. Gathering his plate, you dispose it in the sink twisting your body and leaning back against the counter. Staring at him staring at you, you use both hands to push off the counter and walk back to a seated Neji.

Grasping both his hands you pull him up to his feet. You raised up on your toes to give him a quick kiss, putting a hand on his shoulder to help you balance. Instead of accepting a quick kiss, he follows your lips as you withdraw and catches your lips in another kiss. His hands automatically come to your waist, wrapping around you to cage you in. 

You withdrew from the kiss, but still remained close. Smiling up at him, you saw the handsome man he had become. All the hard work he went through as a genin and chunin led to the respectable captain of a jonin squad that you were standing in the arms of.  
You pulled out of his grasp slowly and took his hand that had been on your waist, gently pulling him along after you as you made your way to your bedroom.

Entering the doorway, you release his hand and grip the bottom of your shirt to pull it above your head. You turn around and grasp the bottom of Neji’s shirt while he raises his arms for you to remove it. Eye level with the hollow of his throat, you slightly bend your neck to leave butterfly kisses across his chest. 

“Thank you for this Neji,” you sigh looking up to his eyes. “I just want to experience the high of being in charge for once.” 

“Enjoy it because it won’t happen again,” Neji playfully declares. He unties his belt from around his waist allowing his pants to fall leaving him in his boxer-briefs. Quickly removing your pants, you grab both of his hands leading him to the end of the bed. Pushing on his chest, he understands your demand and sits on the edge. Placing one knee to the side of him, you raise the other to straddle his waist. Wrapping your hands around his neck, you gently kiss the vein running up his neck.

“Touch me,” you whisper in his ear.

“Where do you want my hands?” He asks. “I’m gonna need you to be a bit more specific,” he teased.

You grab his left hand and place it right below the curve of your ass on the back of your thigh and his right hand on your left breast. 

“I want you to touch me everywhere for now,” you sigh, kissing your way up his neck to his lips. 

He starts kneading your breast, in between kisses you murmur “yes baby” you moan throwing your head back. “Keep doing that.” 

Creating friction between the two of you, you grind down to feel his hardening cock and rub yourself along him. You release a groan when the hand under your ass creeps up between your thighs. A finger runs between your lips over your underwear and he can feel the cotton dampening more.

You break away from the kiss panting heavily. “I want your mouth on me.”  
“Where do you want it? Here?” He places a kiss on your shoulder. “Or here?” placing butterfly kisses up your neck.

You grab his face with both hands to make him look you in your eyes. “I want your tongue on my pussy.” you bite your lip. 

Neji stiffens up shocked. He has never heard you sound so vulgar and demanding before. “Ok angel get up for a sec.” you reluctantly push off him and swing your thigh from around him. 

He pushes from the edge of the bed and scrambles to move his head to the pillows. “Come here and sit on my face” your eyes widen and you feel some more moisture pooling in your underwear. 

You stand up and place your fingers under the sides of your underwear about to pull them down.

“No. Keep them on” 

You look at Neji with your eyebrow raised and he smiles at you. “I want them on. Please keep them on?”

You stare at him breathing heavy for a second. You slightly smile and crawl up his body until you’re straddling his chest. Standing above him on your knees, you grab the headboard with both hands. His calloused hands caress behind your thighs pulling you to his mouth. You lower yourself to his mouth while gripping the headboard in suspense for his tongue. 

Flattening his tongue, Neji licks a straight path up the center of the damp cotton. Shuddering with a breathless sigh, your hips grind into his face, his nose digging into the cleft of your lips. He releases a breath of hot air. Groaning you buck your hips into his face again when he opens his mouth wide to encase your sex in his mouth. Sucking gently, unrelenting in his maneuvers, he made you release a guttural groan. The constant devotion on the slit between your swollen pussy lips sent tremors through your body. Reaching a hand down, you run your hands through his long hair. Only when he thrashes his tongue a few more times, you grasp his roots and pull hard. 

Neji looks up at you. Your head hanging down with your forehead on the headboard biting your lip in rapture. Now is his chance he thinks to himself.

He grips your waist and twists you on the bed under his body. You gasp at the sudden movement. Crashing on the bed, Neji grabs both your hands, pulling them above your head. With one hand holding both your wrists, the other reaches down the side of the bed for his belt. Your eyebrows scrunch together in annoyance. 

“What the hell Neji?” He ties your wrists together with his belt.

Trailing one finger slowly down my pubic mound “You really thought I’d let you do whatever you want to me?” He chuckles.

“No fair, I won fair and square.” 

“Baby I said I don’t do silly little games. You should’ve known better.” 

“You’re so mea-“ he cuts you off with a kiss and trails a finger slowly down your slit. 

He pulls back with his hair dangling around your face “Keep your hands above your head and I will finish what I started for you angel. Got it?” He raises his eyebrows grinning. 

His fingers trail between your thighs, the torturous movement making your voice cry out in a whimper. His knuckle moves closer to the apex of your thighs and gently brushes the soft skin where your leg meets your hip. Letting out a quiet whimper, you widen your legs indicating to him where you want his fingers. Granting your wish, his knuckle presses right in the center of your pussy. A wave of pleasure envelops you, encasing you as you rock uncontrollably to get more friction. The pressure making your body burn with desire, every touch upon your body seems to linger for an eternity. 

“Stop moving or I stop touching.” Neji stops and mutters. Looking up from under his lashes he sees you grasping the headboard trying to resist moving your arms, he raises his chest to lean on all his weight on his forearm.

You can feel a sheen of sweat has covered your body. Breathing heavy, you look at the shine on your chest trying to calm down and still your body movements. With a sigh, you let your body sink into the mattress and spread your legs a little wider. 

“That’s it sweetheart,” he encourages. Dragging his index finger down the center of your panties he grins “You’re so fucking wet baby. Was I the one who made you this soaking wet?”

Body squirming in anticipation, you nod your head wanting him to remove all the layers separating you from him.

Neji lowered himself back down to your slit, his hair brushing along your thighs making you a bit ticklish. The feather light touches of his fingertips brushing up the inside of your thighs causing you to tremble. I can’t believe he can’t let me have control for one night.

His fingers dance up the silky skin of your thighs to the sides of your underwear. Sliding under the sides of the soft cotton, he slightly presses his fingers behind you above your butt to have you lift your hips. Bending your knees to place your feet flat on the bed, you dig your heels into the mattress letting your hips just enough for Neji to peel away the last remaining layer down your thighs to your ankles. Kicking your feet, you shake off the panties from one ankle to wrap around your other.

Neji bows his head. His eyes dropping to the drenched folds of your slit. Looking up at you from under his lashes he grins and whispers, “open your legs for me sweetheart.”

A wave of heat covers your bare body revealing the blush reddening the curve of your cheeks racing down your neck. Exhaling a deep breath, your chest falls as a pink tint darkens the swell of your breasts. It feels like you’ve known Neji forever and you guys have been together for years. This isn’t the first time he’s seen you in your most vulnerable state, so why does it feel like the first time everytime you’re with him? 

Since you were kids, you were always chasing him around Konoha secretly watching him and his friends wishing you were right beside him not knowing that he always noticed you were there watching him. 

Your chest heaved as you struggled to catch your breath and calm down. Dropping your heels back on the mattress and spreading your knees, you part your legs as Neji places his hands on the inside of your knees and helps push them as wide as comfortably possible.

Lowering his head, his curtain of hair falls on both sides of your legs tickling the sensitive skin of your thighs. Parting his lips, he snakes out the tip of his tongue and lightly flicks your slit tasting a streak of precum, a whimper escaping from your lips. The sensation of his slick tongue on your pussy, finally without layers was overwhelming your senses. 

Neji was completely focused on you, he flicked his tongue out to lick up from beneath your pussy, slowly up to your mound. Your hands clench the headboard, toes curled as his tongue trails up and down, parting your pussy lips slightly as it trailed over your clit. Then finally his mouth clamps down on your dripping folds.

He loved to take his time with soft, languid licks making you squirm.

The way he is lapping away at your dripping pussy makes it clear that he is taking as much pleasure in eliciting your moans and squeals of frustration

“Stop teasing me!” you cry out, eyes shut tight. Neji slightly pulls back, his mouth and chin shining from the drenched folds of your flesh.

Precum leaked out of your pussy and dripped onto the blanket leaving a dark smudge.

You were only half-aware of Neji bringing the fingers that were just inside you up to your mouth. Nudging your lips with the tips of his fingers, your mouth parts and two of his fingers press down rubbing your tongue leisurely.

“These fingers were just in your cunt sweetheart.” Neji mumbles between licks of your glistening folds.

“You’ll need to ask me for it if you want to cum. I want to hear you beg me to allow you to cum. Do you understand?”

“Neji- please. I’m so fucking hot. I need–” you pause with a whine, panting.

“Come on, I know you can beg better than that.” he exhales, his hot breath casting over you. 

“Please Neji, I need to cum. Please make me cum!” you buck your hips begging for what your mind is screaming for. Your moans begin to replace the heavy breathing.

So close to orgasm, you fling your head back and open your mouth crying out to the ceiling. The culmination of being so openly on display and at the mercy of Neji’s control were enough to quickly bring you to the brink of orgasm.

“Neji, baby, I’m so close. Please let me cum. I don’t think I can hold back any longer.” you cry out. Body tense from the teasing, you shudder from the sensations wreaking havoc on your pussy.

“Cum for me baby,” Neji permitted.

Squirming and panting on the bed, your eyes rolled to the back of your head where only a little white could be seen, your jaw going slack in ecstasy.

“How was that sweetheart?” Neji asks, coming up after he finishes licking you. He gently unties your wrists and tosses his belt to the floor. 

“It was amazing” you exhale. You rub your wrists to soothe the soreness from the rough leather of his belt. Neji begins peeling back the covers getting ready for bed, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What about you babe?” you ask teaching out for his boxers. 

“I’m fine. It’s been a long day and I just wanna hold you until I fall asleep,” he responds standing by the side of the bed . He does look tired and more exhausted than usual.

“No baby,” you sigh, crawling on your hands and knees towards Neji, your ass swinging from side to side as you inch closer to him. Reaching the side of the bed that he’s standing on, you lean back to sit on your feet. Extending your arms, you reach out for Neji grasping his hands and bring them to lay on your lap.

“I want to. I’ve missed you and want you to relax,” you pull on his hands coaxing him to join you on the bed. 

Neji smiles and nods his head once before placing a knee on the bed letting his weight fall on the space in front of you. His face draws closer to you, his hot breath intermingling with yours. Parting his lips, he meets yours allowing your slick tongues to glide against one another. Tilting your head to the side, you open your mouth a bit more to let him go further in. Skimming your fingers up his chest, you curl them above his broad shoulders and pull him close and twist him to lay him on the bed. 

Breaking the kiss, he lets his body fall back on the pillows and you follow him, laying on his chest. Kissing the hollow of his throat you whisper, “Just relax baby. I want to make you feel as good as you do for me.” Your hand laying on his chest lightly runs over the smattering of chest hair there. 

“Baby you don’t have to,” Neji replies, bringing his hand up to caress your jaw before sliding up to tuck your hair behind your ear.

“But I want to,” you whisper before taking his hand on your face and drawing his index finger into your mouth. Closing your lips around his finger, you hollow your cheeks and wrap your tongue around the pad of his finger sucking gently. Your eyes locked on his, you pull his hand away from your mouth releasing his finger with a light pop over the sound of his heavy breaths.

“Now stop talking and let me do this for you,” you smile and crawl down his body. You dragged your hand across the waistband of his black boxers, slipping your finger under to lift it up just to snap it back against his skin. Neji sharply inhaled, tensing his body.

Smirking up at him from behind your curtain of hair you giggle at him. “That’s for teasing me.”

Neji narrows his eyes, “I’ll make you beg everytime if you don’t stop playing around” he threatens. Rolling your eyes, you curl your fingers under his boxers, peeling them off to free his cock to spring from the fabric. 

You lightly wrap your hand around the top of his shaft pressing your thumb in the precum leaking from his tip so that your hand could move more smoothly along his sensitive skin.

You tighten your grip a bit firmer as it becomes easier to glide your hand up and down maintaining a leisurely slow pace. All he wanted was the pressure your wet mouth could provide, his hip bucking once in desire. 

“Did you think about me?” You innocently ask when you lightly brushed your thumb against the tip. “This past week?” His hips gently rock into your touch, a plea for more.

“Did you?” you pressed, increasing the speed of your strokes only slightly. 

Releasing a groan, “You know I did sweetheart.”

“That’s good to hear,” you could hear the pleasure through your statement. 

“Every Time I got a break to sleep,” he hissed, his hands squeezing the bedsheets when you pressed your finger and started rubbing circles into the soft skin under his tip. “Thought about your lips wrapped around me. Fucking your throat baby,” he pants. 

“Fucking you,” he moaned and you rewarded his answer by running your thumb along the tip of his cock again, only this time much more purposefully and his breathing hitched at the sensation. Pleased by his response, you couldn’t keep yourself from licking him from the base of the shaft to the top. 

Neji was too busy groaning as he threw his head back into his pillow while you narrowed your tongue and burrowed it in his slit. 

You place your weight on your left arm as you wrap your lips around his shaft, flattening your tongue and slacking your jaw so you could take him deeper. You feel one of his hands curl through your hair and are rewarded with a deep, echoing groan.

Loving the sound of his groans, you moan sending vibrations down his cock . You want to hear him groan more, so you bob your head once more and you take him in as far as you can. His grip in your hair is tight, and an upward thrust of his hips has you gagging on his cock. His hands spread across the back of your head holding you there for a second, his strength too much to come out from under. 

Raising his head he watches you gag for a few seconds before he eases his grip and allows you to come up for air. “Just like that baby. That’s what I imagined,” he exhaled, throwing his head back on the pillow.

You pull up and place one of your hands in a grip around his shaft , while the other fondles his balls. Lowering your head, the velvety feel of your hands stroking him as you suck, tongue lapping at the head to collect any pre-cum, causes Neji to twitch.

“Babe, I’m about to come,” he moaned, the sound rumbling from his chest as his hips bucked up. His breaths grow more ragged.

Your tongue runs across the slit at the tip and you feel his thighs shudder. Taking in as much of his cock until the tip hit the back of your throat. His orgasm was crashing over him. Stiffening his body, he pulled your hair so tightly it made your head tingle. His hips were bucking erratically as he came in your mouth. You continued to suck him and move your hand, helping him to drag-out his orgasm for as long as possible. You swallowed around him, some cum dripping out of your mouth. Removing him from your mouth, you lick up his shaft lapping up the little amount of cum that escaped. 

Releasing him after he relaxed back into the sheets, you raised your middle finger up to the corner of your mouth where a bit of cum had appeared and pushed it into your mouth sucking it off your finger. 

“Was that what you dreamed about?” you questioned peeling back the covers and settling underneath the blanket waiting for Neji to slip under too. 

Neji follows you under the blanket. “Better than what I dreamed,” Neji releases after a deep inhale. 

You sigh breathlessly as he wraps an arm around your shoulders pulling you into the warmth of his chest. You slip your hand under his arm and wrap your arm around his torso, laying your palm flat on his back. Nestling your head under his chin, you doze off right after whispering “I love you Neji.”

“I love you too sweetheart” he whispers in your ear. It’s the last thing you hear before you fall asleep for the night.


End file.
